


Halloween Plans

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Halloween, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: The four decide what to do for Halloween.





	Halloween Plans

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was made for a friend of mine (because it's her birthday) so dork, when you see this, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! I hope you like this!

“Can we do something this Halloween?” Patton asked, gently tugging on Logan’s sleeve. Logan looked up from his book to see Patton offering him some popcorn.

 

“Patton, we’ve discussed this…”

 

Patton’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “We have?” Logan nodded.

 

“We discussed this two weeks ago on Tuesday at 3:54 in the afternoon.”

 

“Woah, you remember the time and everything.” Logan nodded again.

 

“Also, no popcorn for me, thank you.” Patton nodded and grabbed a handful before pouring some into a bowl. “Why not just leave it in the bag if you’re-”

 

“Logan, it’s movie night!” Patton motioned to the living room. Logan glanced over and noticed the blankets covering the couch and the movie selections placed on the coffee table.

 

“Oh, so it is.”

 

“Are you joining us this time?” Logan winced slightly. For the past few weeks, Logan had been declining watching movies with them due to a, ahem, personal problem he’s been having lately. It may or may not involve Roman. And it may or may not involve the development of a certain emotion towards him.

 

“Well, Patton, I-”

 

“I  _ swear _ , if you say  _ no  _ again, Specs,” Roman began as he walked down the stairs. Logan’s heart skipped a beat as he noticed Roman dressed in his casual attire which consisted of some red sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt with the words “Royally annoyed” in red cursive print on it (Virgil made him the shirt and gifted it to him for his birthday).

 

Virgil walked behind him, wearing his usual hoodie. He also wore sweatpants but his were purple. Logan glanced over at Patton to see that he was also wearing light blue sweatpants.

 

“I’d hate to say it but I agree with Princey,” Virgil said. “You’ve declined movie night for the past four weeks. You alright?” Everyone turned to Logan.

 

“Yes, of course, I’m fine,” he said, sporting his best smile. “I appreciate the concern but I’ve just been busy is all.”

 

“So, you  _ will _ be joining us this time?” Patton asked again. Logan thought for a moment. He may not have a good grip on his emotions for Roman yet but that didn’t mean he couldn’t spend time with the other two. Besides, he can always request to sit beside Virgil and Patton instead of Roman.

 

“Yes, I will be joining you this time.” The other three cheered and high fived each other. Patton handed Logan his matching dark blue sweatpants.

 

“Go change.” Logan nodded and walked upstairs. Meanwhile, Roman fell onto the couch, smiling.

 

“ _ Finally _ ,” he said. Patton giggled and nodded.

 

“So, did you talk to him about Halloween?” Virgil asked Patton. He then motioned for Roman to move. He didn’t which caused Virgil to frown.

 

“Actually, kiddo, I think it’s best if you bring it up to him.” Virgil looked over.

 

“Yeah?” Patton nodded. “Alright then.”

 

After a few minutes, Logan walked back downstairs in his sweatpants. Patton smiled.

 

“Aw, you look so nice in them,” he commented. Logan smiled in return.

 

“Thank you, Patton.”

 

“Hey, Logan,” Virgil said as he tried dragging Roman off of the couch. Roman gripped the cushions for dear life. “What are we doing for Halloween?”

 

“Oh,  _ that’s  _ why Patton asked.” Virgil nodded and tugged Roman off the couch. He dramatically gasped as he fell to the ground. Virgil sat down and looked up at Logan. “Virgil, you remember the last Halloween, yes?” Virgil nodded slightly.

 

“You mean the “bad” one?” Roman asked as he kicked Virgil. Virgil stuck his tongue out at him. “Where we went trick or treating and I got punched in the face because I was dressed as a knight?”

 

“That wasn’t the only reason, you know. You started flirting with the chick’s boyfriend-”

 

“Well, I’m  _ sorry _ that he made such a  _ dashing  _ prince!” Virgil rolled his eyes and turned back to Logan.

 

“Anyway, moving on,” he said. “What about the one where we tried carving jack o lanterns but ended up in me nearly cutting my hand off?” Patton gasped.

 

“I thought he was talking about the one where we tried decorating the house but it ended up looking tacky and we ended up getting egged!” he said. “Virgil!”

 

“Sorry, Pat.”

 

“I mean, the one that came to mind was the one where we went trick or treating and Patton cried because the costumes were too scary,” Logan said. Patton blushed. “But, you all just proved my point.”

 

“But I want to  _ do _ something this year!” Roman whined. “We didn’t do anything last year! And it was  _ boring _ !” Logan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. As much as the feelings were developing, there were still times where Roman annoyed him.

 

“Why don’t we just do another movie night?” Patton suggested.

 

“But we do that every week, Padre,” Roman said.

 

“I mean, we  _ could _ ,” Virgil pointed out. “We could just add more stuff. Like, pizza. And more snacks. And watch scary movies.”

 

“Erm, I, uh, I’m not sure about that last part,” Patton started.

 

“Don’t worry, they’d be tame horror movies-”

 

“Virgil,” Logan said, shaking his head. “Patton would have nightmares.”

 

“But then we could watch Nightmare Before Christmas afterward!” Patton gasped and grinned.

 

“Then maybe a compromise can be made…”

 

“Then it’s settled!” Roman said. “And you-” he pointed at Logan “-can _ not _ decline this one for sure, got it?” Logan slowly nodded.

 

“Sure, I suppose.” Roman smiled, which made Logan’s heart melt.

 

“Well, as of now, let’s watch some movies and we’ll plan more later,” Patton suggested, pulling Logan towards the couch. Logan immediately sat down beside Virgil and pulled Patton down beside him. Roman stared at Logan but didn’t say anything as he sat down beside Patton. Patton smiled and held up the movie choices. “So, which one first?”


End file.
